


Free Kurt – Adam Makes His Move

by pixiealtaira



Category: Glee
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, free kurt, other glee characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Kurt avoids the shenanigans in Lima by saying yes to Adam's request.
Relationships: Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 14
Kudos: 245





	Free Kurt – Adam Makes His Move

Adam’s apartment was blessedly free of Rachel and drama surrounding her Funny Girl tryouts. It was peaceful. Lately Kurt enjoyed it more than his own place.

“My Dad’s appointment is on the 14th of March and I want to be there for that. Finn wants me to come early so we can spend time together. That week is mostly a presentation week, since the next week is spring break. I figure if I manage to do my presentations the week before, then I can take off the week with Dad’s appointment in it and not miss too much that needs to be done as make up work. I’ll ask and see if I can write an extra paper or something to make-up for the missing class hours. I can work extra to make up for the missed week of work, if I work Sundays until I go doing filing and just all sort of little run around things that need done. I’ll be able to make rent, and I think I’ll even have enough for decent groceries.” Kurt told Adam as he lay on the sofa in Adam’s apartment. He had a calendar open on his phone and piles of papers surrounding him. “It should not be this much hassle to fit in everything all the time. I am feeling extra stupid for going to that stupid wedding. If I had just stayed home then, I wouldn’t even have to worry about missing days so much. I’m just glad I managed to get everyone to accept some sort of make-up work for those missed days, especially with such a flimsy excuse. Ms. July was the most difficult to convince…and I think she gave me the option because Rachel didn’t even ask about anything and I did. She is doing some work for someplace and needs a couple to boss around for several hours as she tries out choreography on a stage somewhere or something and she needs ‘beginners’ to do it with. I need a partner for it though, and I haven’t really met anyone well enough to ask.”

“I’ll see if the Apples know of anyone. I’d suggest one of them, but Ms. July doesn’t like most of us very well. You know, if you need, you can eat with me until you’re back on your feet fully. I would be happy to provide meals for a few weeks. I thought you gave your dad your schedule so he could try to get the appointment during Spring Break?” Adam asked.

“Thanks, Adam. I would have managed…I did all last fall. But it is nice to know I have somewhere to come and get a real dinner if I don’t want to eat buttered macaroni…or beans and rice. As you can tell, I just wasn’t always happy with my options. I did tell my dad, but Finn wanted it done before regionals, so it is done before McKinley competes and all those kids aren’t stressed about it anymore…I don’t know why he thinks any of them care except Sam. And I am not sure Sam is even living there anymore. I don’t know. But Finn is convinced Dad’s health is worrying the New Directions kids and Dad made the appointment to appease Finn, and with it ‘close enough’ to work for me, supposedly.”

“So when are you going?”

“I’ll fly out on the 9th and return on the 14th after the appointment or 15th, then I can do all my large writing assignments over spring break and complete the make-up work from missing days for the stupid wedding.”

“I’m going to be massively busy Spring Break. That is when we are blocking my project. But I’m sure we can spend some time together.”

“I’d like that. I like spending time with you. You’ve got everyone cast finally?” Kurt asked smiled Adam’s direction.

“I do. I finished casting the last two roles yesterday. They are small and both girls assured me they’d have their parts memorized to the point of being at least off book by next week.”

“Does Mia need help with the costuming?”

Adam laughed. “I don’t think so, but I’ll tell her you asked. Her offer to sneak you into the costume shop is still open, you know.”

Kurt smiled. “Mostly I want in to the costume and prop rooms. It’s a university…one with a musical theater department and a theater department and a tech department…all separate. The prop and costume rooms should be amazing and a treasure trove of wonders.”

“They are a mess and I keep telling Professor Masters he needs to offer a 5 credit practical course whose purpose is to organize, document, and digitalize the inventory.”

“I’d take it.” Kurt said.

“I’ll suggest it again. Is there anything I can help with right now?” Adam asked. “What are you up to in your classes?”

They talked for a while about Kurt’s classes, and Adam shared things he learned and things they’d done differently when he took those courses from different professors while both did homework. As Kurt was getting ready to head back to the loft and was gathering his stuff from around Adam’s apartment and shoving it in his bag, he paused.

“You know if there is ever anything I can do to help you with your classes, or homework, or projects, or anything really…you can ask me, right? I mean, you are always helping me…I can help you, too.”

Adam grabbed Kurt’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “I know, Darling. And if there is ever anything I need help with I will call you first.”

“You’d better.” Kurt said, squeezing Adam’s hand back. “I’ll see you tomorrow…and I will be there for Apple’s practice, even if I can’t move. Tomorrow we are working on leaps and jumps in class. I will be finding out if I can still do a toe touch.”

Adam chuckled and watched as Kurt headed out the door and down the hall.

******

Kurt flew out of New York on the 9th. Flying back had been pushed until the 16th, so he could go to regionals Friday night. Finn was already annoyed that he didn’t head out earlier than the 9th even…like two or three days before so Kurt would be in Ohio on Friday. Kurt had listened to Finn whine over the phone for an hour on the Wednesday night before he was leaving. Finally he hung up. A text from Puck informed him Finn hadn’t even noticed Kurt had hung up on him before Finn hung up on Kurt and Finn was just sad Kurt wasn’t going to be in town for the party they were playing at on Friday, he didn’t mean to be mad sounding. Finn had considered inviting Kurt to it, now they weren’t in high school anymore. Kurt rolled his eyes at the text and the whole interaction. Finn called again Thursday night and Friday morning to try to convince him to just leave early and join him and Puck for fun, and stop being a stick-in-the-mud. Kurt hadn’t even left yet and he was already worrying about the whole trip, and not just his dad’s diagnosis. Missing Friday had never been an option. Finn knew that. His dad knew that. Carole knew that. Sam knew that. Blaine and Rachel and Santana and Brittany and Mercedes and Mike and everyone knew that. Kurt had four presentations on Friday and the make-up session with Ms. July to cover the days missed in February for Mr. Schue’s Wedding-That-Wasn’t. That had turned out to be less a punishment and more a reward. Adam found him a dance partner from NYU who was studying Theater there and who was friends with Apple Maxie. They spent the evening being one of two dance pairs that Ms. July used while giving a demonstration to producers and others who did casting on setting up choreography vetting for shows and how to clear up instructions. Kurt was seen by HUGE names in the field, and complimented by loads of people. Ms. July complimented him as well, and told him he’d passed his midterms. He called Puck Friday night after getting texts from Finn and everyone Finn could bug to text him all day Friday and explained why he wasn’t going to leave any earlier than the 9th and how little sense anyone was making at that point. He was annoyed Finn was upset with him about it. He told Finn about the presentations when he first made the ticket reservations, and Finn’s answer was to be confused over why he had stuff due in classes. He wasn’t sure after talking to Puck that Puck got it any better. Kurt assured Finn and Puck he would be in Lima and ready to hang out with Finn on Saturday and he was sure the two could perform for him at some point while he was there if they so wanted. It seemed to appease Finn once the assurance came through Puck. Finn promised he’d be out to the house in plenty of time to do something fun the next day. Worry aside about everything and the hassling already happening, Kurt left New York excited about doing things with Finn, and resigned to Puck’s presence. Although he brought most of the books he needed and plenty of notebooks and writing utensils, Kurt left his laptop in New York at everyone’s urging. He was hopeful about doing things with his dad and Carole after that request, and maybe even doing something as a family that was fun and not stressful.

Finn didn’t ever show up on Saturday to hang out. He did call Kurt at about 5pm. He was too hungover to go to the house to see Kurt and he couldn’t leave anyway…He and Puck were going to frat parties that night and since they might be playing music at them they couldn’t miss them. Kurt reminded Finn he came EARLY to hang out with Finn like Finn had asked. Finn just told Kurt he’d see him the next day...or sometime. Carole and his dad had gone out to some sort of gathering with people from Carole’s new job. She had got an office job and was enjoying having normal hours, but was having a hard time making friends with her new coworkers. Burt was worried about her. She had been such great friends with the girls she had worked with at her previous job and the lack of closeness to these coworkers was making things hard. It was one of the first times they’d been invited out and so Burt thought it important they go, even if Kurt was home. Kurt nodded. He understood well how hard a new job was, and he was certain they’d have other evenings they could spend together.

Kurt tried calling Adam, but his call went to voicemail.

He spent the evening watching TV and baking and reading and taking notes.

Finn didn’t show up on Sunday, or Monday either. Kurt stayed at the house waiting for Finn to show up. He wanted time with Finn before getting swamped by other people. His dad and Jake went out to scout their old fishing spots most of the day Sunday. Kurt didn’t fuss when Jake promised no alcohol would be had. Not only was it not on Burt’s health meter, it was no longer on his…however he wasn’t going to deny either a day of beef jerky…just a few sticks a piece. Kurt rolled his eyes at the men and made them also promise to eat some sort of vegetable. His dad invited him over to Cassius’ place to play poker in the evening on Sunday, but Kurt said he’d stay at the house in case Finn showed up. Carole went out with her friends from her old job all day Sunday. Kurt cleaned. He cleaned with his products and in his manner. He even rented a steam cleaner for the family room carpet. Sam popped up very late on Sunday. Sam was still living at the Hummel’s. Kurt hadn’t been certain. Sam had a bedroom still, but Kurt hadn’t seen Sam at all and neither Carole nor his dad had mentioned him. Sam had spent the weekend at Blaine’s place, with Ryder and Artie hanging out with them most of the time. Sam had wanted to call Blaine the moment he got in the house and realized Kurt was there. Kurt told Sam he’d let people know he was in town either Tuesday or Wednesday, but he was hoping to spend time with his family before seeing everyone else. Kurt explained he just wasn’t ready yet and Sam went along with it reluctantly. Blaine had been bugging Sam and everyone at the house about him and asking when he was getting into town, so Sam wasn’t eager to keep Kurt’s secret. Sam spent Sunday night telling Kurt how much Blaine wanted to see him, how waiting for Kurt to come was causing him debilitating pain, because Blaine was so crushed over what Kurt had done to him. Sam tried to get Kurt to understand how Blaine insisted he just couldn’t have fun with Kurt being so mean to him and not forgiving him and keeping him at a distance and not remembering that Kurt was lucky to have him and no one could love Kurt like he did. Of course Sam also chatted to Kurt about the party he and Blaine and the others attended at Kitty’s place Friday night and how Blaine was having a lot of fun teaching the guys how to do moves from the party scene in Dirty Dancing. Sam said Blaine was great at grinding against the front dancer and could really move his hips. He spoke about superhero club and all the other clubs Blaine and he were in and how much time Blaine spent with the other guys hanging out and how Blaine was great because he always took them places to do fun things, like the Fun Zone for go-cart races. He talked about all the wonderful sleep overs and game nights Blaine had hosted for all the guys. Sunday Kurt had managed to ignore it, however Monday Sam started in on how fun Blaine was interspersed with how it was a shame Kurt was causing Blaine such deep pain the moment he got back from school. Kurt was already annoyed with the lack of Finn. Although he’d spent the morning with his dad at the garage, he’d headed back to the house at noon so if Finn showed up they’d be able to spend time together, only for Finn to never show. He’d tried calling Adam…more than once. Adam’s phone still just went to voice mail. One of Carole’s coworkers had gotten ill half way through the day, and instead of bringing someone else in to cover for her, the boss had given her work to Carole and then got upset when not all the other lady’s work was done by the time the day was over. So Carole snapped at Kurt when she got home and Kurt was cooking something she wasn’t fond of. Kurt was so annoyed by everything Monday night he snapped at Sam the fifth time he heard about Blaine’s sadness and right after he’d heard about how Blaine had invited him to a dance club in Columbus a few weeks back with Blaine and several of the Dalton boys Blaine knew.

“So is Blaine crushed and just down all the time or is he out having fun and doing things and happy and cheerful and exciting to be around…and thus not noticing and living with a huge Kurt shaped hole in his life that he has a hard time overcoming? One or the other Sam. I’ll have some people call you to tell you how being crushed by something actually works and what it actually looks like.”

Sam looked at Kurt. “He says he is crushed and devastated. Maybe that is why he does all these things.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. He was beginning to worry he’d need to see an eye doctor when he got back to New York for possible eye strain from doing to, but it was better than other options which weren’t quiet expressions of irritation at situations. “He does all these things because he always did. Last year you all didn’t notice it as much because only half the time he did these types of fun things was with you guys and the other half the time was with the Dalton boys. And oddly enough, even dating Blaine and being the boyfriend, I wasn’t invited to anything with either group. What is new to this year’s adventures that you didn’t do last year? Clubs, Sam. School clubs. And that is probably because I am not here and so wouldn’t try to join them with him.”

Sam didn’t have anything to say after that, other than insisting Kurt was needed the next day, because Mercedes and Mike would be there. 

So, Tuesday Kurt gave in and joined Mercedes and Mike at the school to speak with the Glee Club at the request of Mr. Schuester. They sat through class and Mercedes spoke about giving life…and singing...your all at all times. She spoke about not being afraid. And Blaine looked at him like a puppy and panted after him like a puppy…and skipped school to join Mercedes and Mike and Kurt at the Lima Bean for coffee and made creepy comments. And grabbed his hand and acted like they were still a couple and wouldn’t back off and made him feel bad and silly for his OCD type habits that were popping up and would remain, Kurt was sure, until he knew his dad was OK. Blaine continued behaving like nothing had ever happened and they were dating that afternoon as well, following him about and chasing after him while they sang….except when he was taking focus. Seriously, when Kurt thought about it, Blaine was paying him MORE attention than when they were dating…as long as Blaine thought Kurt and others might be watching. Kurt wasn’t sure what to think about it. Kurt listened to everyone going on and on about regionals and how they needed to win. Kurt pulled Mr. Schue to the side and asked if regionals were what they were focusing on in class for the next few days, since it was supposed to be that Friday night.

“It’s been postponed until Sunday. I thought you guys were told that? We’ll have it together. We have extra practices this week in the mornings and all day Saturday.”

Kurt sighed.

“I was planning to get back to New York for the weekend. I’m supposed to leave early Saturday morning. I have stuff to do.” Kurt said.

“But you have to stay, Kurt,” Mr. Schue insisted. “If you don’t stay Blaine just won’t be at his best. He needs to be at the top of his game so we can win, Kurt.”

“You have a whole group. If you are relying on just one person so much that their mood can make or break your line-up and the whole performance, you are doing it wrong…again.” Kurt said. “I should not have to risk my whole life for Glee when I’m not even a student any longer.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. What could you possibly be missing that could be so important? Kurt, just think about it. I would hate for your selfishness to be why these kids didn’t make it to nationals.”

“Noted. Now, the reason I asked is I’d like to do a song for my dad on Thursday during class with back-up from some of the girls. I do not want to take away from time spent practicing for regionals, though.”

“Oh, no...it would be fine. Class time is for assignments.”

“Thanks. I’ll have my Dad there for class.” Kurt said, leaving Mr. Schuester watching him walk away and pulling out a cell phone as he did so. Kurt snorted. Leave it to the adult to forget other people were now adults and had to do things like make rent and buy food.

Kurt did get a hold of Finn late that afternoon. Finn said he’d been too hungover Sunday and Monday to come home, as he didn’t want his mom and Burt to know he’d been partying and not studying…and Tuesday had the only class he went to and a study party that he was missing part of to talk to Kurt, which was a huge issue so he couldn’t talk long, but maybe he’d make it to the house to see Kurt on Wednesday or Thursday…and yeah, he’d be there for Burt, he remembered Burt’s appointment. And he’d be there for regionals, of course. And so he’d see him then, because of course Kurt was going to stay for regionals and so he could see Finn. Finn hung up before Kurt could say anything more, yelling something to someone about almost being ready to man the hose for the inside waterslide. Kurt worried Blaine would show up all Tuesday evening, but he didn’t. Sam didn’t come home either. They ended up at Dalton trying to repair friendships with Warblers that had been harmed in their whole steroids scandal…which had ended up a huge misunderstanding on Blaine’s and Sam’s and Trent’s part. Apparently, there had been some sort of STI outbreak at Dalton and Crawford Day and everyone who might have even had a reason to think they might have been in contact with anyone at the two schools in ‘that manner’ had been sent in for shots….and quite a few had needed more than one round. Trent hadn’t been informed because he’d been in the infirmary the whole two weeks of the ‘danger zone’ anyway after contracting Chicken Pox.

His calls to Adam still went to voicemail.

Tuesday evening was spent with his dad at the garage looking over the books and talking inventory and ideas for the shop to advertise that were different than the pencils and tire gauges and keychains with the shops logo on them. They even ate out, since Carole was off with a cousin who had come to town.

Kurt did his best to show up places where he could hang out with Mike and Mercedes and yet dodge Blaine all day Wednesday. However he suspected Blaine had noticed Kurt wasn’t falling into his web, because he also heard all day Wednesday about how much Blaine missed him and loved him and needed him and how they were Soulmates and he belonged to Blaine and only Blaine would ever be able to love him while at the school…from all the New Direction kids…even Joe and Sugar. Except from Tina. Tina was still very anti-Kurt and sweet sugar cakes Blaine needs protection oriented. He went home after the school day eager for a break from it all. His dad was going to come home early and they were going to eat dinner together and have a family game night. The inundation of Blaine talk didn’t stop at house, though. At home he heard all about how wonderful Blaine was, and helpful, and sweet and kind and how he did so much for Carole, and Burt, and Sam, and Finn and everyone in their time of need. And how much a part of the family Blaine was, and how he had become so central to the family, even being there for Friday Family dinners so Sam didn’t have to attend them alone. Of course when Kurt asked what he actually did to help, he never got an answer for what he was he did…he asked if Blaine was helping Sam with his school work (nope) and if he did the grocery shopping or some of the chores to help lessen Carole’s burden when Burt was under the weather (nope), or if he took Burt to appointments (nope) or worked at the garage to cover for Burt (nope). However, Blaine was such a good boy and a wonderful guy and he was so loved and needed and such a great addition to the household. And Kurt heard all about how Kurt should be ashamed he hurt Blaine like he did, and he should never have broken up with him and he should be grateful Blaine was willing to forgive him and wanted him back and still adored him and was willing to put up with his hateful pettiness and selfishness and his sorry excuses and was willing to sacrifice so much for Kurt.

Kurt sighed and shut himself in his bedroom Wednesday night once he escaped the Blaine praise fest and guilt trip that was dinner and family game night afterwards.

It was almost 10pm and Kurt was prepared for bed and starting to get in so he could be up and ready for his dad’s 9am appointment when his cell phone rang.

“Kurt?”

“Adam?”

“Thank God. I was worried this wasn’t your number either. If you are wondering, Mia does not have your correct number. She has been sending someone named Neman texts for you since January. He is very nice and his wife thought it was hilarious. Rachel gave me the wrong number. I don’t know what that girl’s problem is, but she has been insane over this call back and swinging back and forth attitude wise like an out of control tire swing in a hurricane. Isn’t that a wonderful image? Jasper in my screen writing class uses it all the time. I am so pleased with it. It makes me giddy. But seriously, Rachel flipped out at the Dean of Theater about her grade in Drama and demanded he give her the A she felt she deserved…on the assignment which she did not even do. But she was sweet the half the Ballerinas, which was odd for her. Of course rumor was she wanted the use of the classroom they had booked for practice, so…”

“Did you get my messages?”

“No. I haven’t had a chance to listen to my voicemail yet. My old phone is lost…it suffered a catastrophic fall from the rooftop of Mia’s apartment building early morning Saturday. Luckily I took your advice and backed up all my photos every night, but I forgot the essentials like my most recent contact file. I hadn’t backed it up since the middle of January. Didn’t you get my email? I sent it Monday at about noon. Monday I was able to get all the Apples to write me out their phone numbers, but no one had yours…and I just got a new phone this evening after school and work. It finally got charged enough to use and so I went about trying to call you first thing, it just took more steps than I anticipated.”

“Oh No. I am so sorry. I liked that phone. And No, I didn’t get your email. I left my laptop in New York and I haven’t been on the computer here. Carole doesn’t want the settings fussed with too much. I guess they just got it fixed after Finn somehow got it a virus again. How on earth did your phone fall from Mia’s rooftop?”

Adam chuckled.

“I’ll tell you when I see you next. It is a story that needs to be told in person so we can reenact it. If you haven’t got my emails, you don’t know what I had hoped to get an answer about tonight. I need to ask a favor.”

“What?”

“Henry Thomas quit NYADA. He flipped out last Friday and walked in on Monday and quit, before flying out to Africa and joining some religious aide compound.”

“The Henry who had the third greatest amount of lines in your senior project?” Kurt asked incredulously.

“Yes. That Henry. Kurt, is there any way you can come back to New York and take over Henry’s part? I know you know most the lines. Are you still flying home Saturday? Is there any way you can bump that up to Friday? Or even tomorrow after your Dad’s appointment like you talked about? You could stay here…we could go over the part. No one would even have to know you are back.”

Kurt leaned back onto his bed.

“So, you just **need** me to come back because of the part?” Kurt asked.

“Well, I’d like you to come back early partly because of the part and because you wanted to be able to help me out and because I told you I’d ask you first if there was ever anything you could do for me,” Adam waffled. “…but mostly I would like you to come back early because I miss you. I miss your smile and your laugh and your voice singing as we do things together. Apple’s practice has even been more lonely without you. The school halls seem less bright. I miss seeing you dart down the hall to class, I miss seeing you at the barre at dance. I miss sitting with you discussing art, theater, literature, music, politics, and even the weather. I want to discuss everything with you. I miss the look you get when you are heading off to work with Isabelle. I miss the look on your face after a hard dance class. I miss you sitting next to me and leaning against me while we do homework, or sitting across from me and nudging my foot with yours while we sip coffees and you see something you want me to notice. I miss the sound of your voice as you sing, and as you talk with me, and as you take down Rachel’s sycophants or put Rachel or Santana in their place. I miss everything about you. And sure…we’d go over the part while you stay here for the rest of your time off…but I was hoping we’d also watch some movies and cuddle on the couch, and go out to dinner a few times…and maybe even catch some site seeing that you haven’t taken the time to do yet…you know…like dates? I don’t NEED you to do anything though, I could make do if I had to. When you say need like that it makes me uncomfortable, like you don’t think I want you for you, but just for a body. I do want **you** to be the one to be in my play and I do want you to come home and make my world brighter.”

“You want to date me? Like seriously date me?” Kurt asked. Kurt couldn’t say anything on the way Adam had phrased what he had about Kurt’s use of the word need, because he was soul searching that part still.

“Like exclusively and maybe possibly relentlessly date you.” Adam said.

“Relentlessly, huh?” Kurt asked.

“Yep. I’m aiming for three or four times a week. Coffee dates, lunch dates, dinner dates, Adam’s Apple’s Practice dates, Dance class practice dates, dates walking to and from class together, project practice dates, performance dates, dates to the theater, dates to museums, dates to the dance store to buy new dance shorts…all sorts of dates. And most importantly next week, dates where I bring you everything you need while you type up papers between blocking the play and getting fitted for costumes and learning lines and songs. Because I will NOT let you helping me be the reason you run into problems…we will postpone blocking if I think it looks like it might cause you issues.”

Kurt giggled. Adam’s care about his needs eased a small worry that was lingering that Adam just needed the part filled, even after his wording about needing just earlier. Everything else Adam said was almost too much for Kurt to process. It was so…different…from everything he’d been hearing since he’d stepped foot back in Lima.

“I’ll call you after my dad’s appointment and after Glee class. It is at 11am. I will know by then. Did you, by any chance, email the script?”

“I did. So…about the date thing?” Adam asked.

Kurt smiled. “I miss you Adam. I would love to date you.”

“So, if I picked you up from the airport with flowers and chocolates and a song?”

“Make it cookies and you can sing to me all you want…but I get to sing to you, too.”

“Of course. Where would be the joy in just me singing to you and not letting you sing to me? Not to mention I would be a fool to keep you from singing to me and missing out on any opportunity to hear you sing. Angels, Kurt…angels are jealous of you. I have that on good authority.”

“You do, huh?” Kurt asked.

“Yep. Jazz, the Apple with the fizzy hair that only makes it twice a month, is in constant contact with angels. She informed me they were jealous of you the first time she heard you sing.”

Kurt laughed. “I hope they don’t go seeking revenge or anything.”

“I don’t think angels get like that, but I’ll ask her for you.” Adam assured him. “Now, darling…and I can call you that all the time now…how ARE you? Tell me all about everything.”

Kurt snuggled into his pillow and pulled up his blankets and told Adam all about Finn and his constant ditching of Kurt, and his worrisome behavior and Blaine and Mr. Schuester and Mercedes and Mike and all the glee kids and Sam and everyone’s obsession with Blaine and everything they’d been saying. He told Adam about his increasingly OCD behavior and his fears about his dad’s health and his worries there. He told him about how Carole has seemed cold towards him but how he couldn’t be sure if she was or not because they hadn’t spent much time together at all. How the time in Lima so far had been nothing like he’d hoped it would be.

“Kurt, darling, that is some serious gas-lighting going on there and you need to remember what happened. You need to remember what you lived through, not whatever story Blaine fed everyone. And you will in NO WAY be responsible in any shape or form for the New Directions performance for regionals. Nor have you any responsibility for the outcome of your dad’s tests. They were done at least a week ago. Your socks will make you feel better, yes…but don’t let the little things drive you nuts. Those little quirks are supposed to make you feel better, calmer, not stress you out more. If you are getting more stressed, then try something else. Try…” Adam paused and Kurt could picture his thinking face. He heard the smile in his voice when he continued.”…thinking of me and the apples. Think about our first song to you. Picture in your mind my butt wagging you way. It should make you at least smile.”

Kurt laughed, but it ended up a yawn. Adam heard it.

“Go to sleep, love. Call me tomorrow with news as soon as you have it. Sweet Dreams and Virtual Zen hugs and kisses.”

“Zen hugs and kisses?” Kurt asked

“Yes. Those are the very very peaceful kind of hugs and kisses that fill your soul with ease and comfort and serenity. They are different from platonic hugs and kisses, and ‘I want your sex’ hugs and kisses, and ‘you are part of my family’ hugs and kisses, and ‘I’m just starting to know you but think you’re hot’ hugs and kisses.”

“I like those…and I think I’ll like all the rest. Good night Adam. Hugs and kisses of whatever sort you need most right back at ya. Sweetest of sleep.”

Kurt didn’t remember hanging up, or putting his phone on his end table, but it was on the table when he woke to his alarm the next morning. He had slept through the night, for probably the first time since Blaine had broken up with him. He couldn’t help but think Adam’s Zen hugs and kisses had something to do with it. He got up and got dressed, and didn’t count anything…although he did make certain his socks were correct. Carole was downstairs and making breakfast.

“Carole, I need to log into my email and print something out, do we have paper to do so?” Kurt said.

“We do and go ahead. Just stick to the email and whatever program you need to use to print with, and log back out when you are done. There is no need to go looking around the internet, not at this time of the morning.”

Kurt shook his head and ducked back into the office area off the living room. He knew Carole woke up and played Farmville before she did anything. He sat down and logged into his email as soon as the screen came up, not even exiting out of Carole’s Facebook game that he didn’t recognize. He started the script printing after making sure there was enough paper in the printer, and then headed back out to help with breakfast.

“So what are you printing?” Carole asked when he came into the kitchen again.

“A script.” Kurt said as he pulled out some apples and pears from the refrigerator. “A good friend needs me to fill in suddenly after someone quit. It is for his senior project, so I need to get started with my lines as soon as I can. I want to be ready to start working on stage as soon as I get back to New York. We are blocking it next week. I hope to be ready…off book and with some movements thought of.”

“Next week? I thought you were staying for the next two weeks.”

“My flight has been scheduled for Saturday since I booked the tickets.” Kurt said. He had started cutting the pears, and had finished the first one and tossed it in a bowl. He grabbed an apple.

“But Blaine said you told him you were coming for two, maybe three weeks.”

“I can’t miss that much school. I am missing more than I should now. Dad was supposed to have done this NEXT week, so I wouldn’t have had to miss any.”

“No, Blaine specifically told Burt you want him to schedule it this week. Finn agreed that it needed to be this week, because of regionals and making this easiest and best for Blaine and the other kids.” Carole said.

“Why would Blaine know anything about when I needed and wanted things scheduled? What would Blaine know of my schedule?” Kurt finished the apple he’d sliced up and set aside the knife he was using.

“He’s your boyfriend.”

“He is not.”

“He might not be now, but he will be. He is your soulmate, Kurt. No one will ever treat you and want you like he does.”

“Do you really believe in soulmates?” Kurt said. He looked at the bowl and put the rest of the fruit away. He wasn’t in the mood to cut anymore up. He tossed a bit of lemon juice on what was cut up and moved the knife to the sink. He moved the bowl to beside his seat at the table. “Who gets the deciding vote on those? One party? Both? Some creator who just exists to make people miserable? What makes a soulmate? Shouldn’t there be a clue or sign one is had?”

Carole just stared at Kurt. He looked at Carole and glared.

“I am not dating Blaine.” Kurt proclaimed very slowly. “I will not be dating Blaine again. Blaine is NOT my soulmate and I am not his. IF I were, he is the worst soulmate in existence and I would be better off without one altogether. Furthermore...I am the CHILD who belongs to this family. Burt is MY dad. Stop listening to BLAINE about issues regarding me. IF you want to know something, ASK ME!”

Kurt turned and marched back into the office and sat waiting for the printer to finish. He logged his stuff out and went back to the kitchen with his stack of papers in hand. He found a stapler and stapled them together, and then located a highlighter. Carole was cooking like she had when he came down in the first place and ignoring him. Kurt rolled his eyes and started marking the script. Carole put a plate of pancakes in front of him. Kurt ate and continued marking.

Carole huffed.

Kurt heard his dad come in, but didn’t look up since he was in the middle of an intricate scene with dialog bouncing about in odd ways and didn’t want to miss lines.

“Good morning. Your son is being difficult.” Carole said as she greeted his dad.

“He counting things again? Did he lecture you on the colors you’re wearing?” Burt asked.

Kurt snorted.

“He’s not engaging while at the table, and he won’t listen.”

“What are you doing, Kurt?”

“I’m marking a script. I need it marked so I can start memorizing it today. When’s Finn getting here? Don’t we need to leave in about half an hour?” 

“Finn’s not coming. Finn is a disaster at the doctors. I think he might even be banned.” Burt said, sitting across from him with a glass of milk in his hand.

“What?” Kurt asked, lifting his head up to look at his dad.

“Yeah, he drove me to one of the first appointments. He ran into a car in the parking lot because he was too busy looking for ambulances coming in to pay attention to where he was going. Then he kept asking if he could see the dying people, because someone told him they looked different. And when I came out of my appointment he was seated at the corner of the waiting room with an orderly guarding him, because while I was in it he just kept wandering around touching things he wasn’t supposed to…and got mad when told to stop. Besides, Finn has class. He can’t miss school.”

“Huh. Finn told me he’d be here today and hadn’t forgotten about it. So who drove you to your appointments?”

“Finn said no such thing. He is too busy to call or even talk to us this week.” Carole said as she put a plate of pancakes in front of Burt.

“I talked to him Tuesday night.” Kurt said. “He said he wasn’t that busy. He said he’d be here today. He is the reason I came last Saturday. He said he’d be about all week. He said that last week when he whined about me not coming even earlier, too.”

“He has school, Kurt.” Burt said.

“His school is in Lima, Dad. I had school, too. I took a week off, remember? Came in from New York to be here for the appointment, because at one point you said you wanted all of us to hear the news together. Anyway…if Finn didn’t drive you, who did? Sam?”

“Nah, Sam has school, too. Jake and Cassius each did two days, Hank did both overnighters, and Carole did 4 appointments. There were only those 10 I couldn’t drive myself for.”

Kurt nodded.

“So, what’s that script for?”

“A good friend needs me to fill in after someone dropped out of his senior project.” Kurt said.

“The older kids are forcing you younger one to work for them?” Burt snapped.

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Number one, it’s actually an honor to be asked as a freshman to be in a senior’s project. Freshmen don’t get permission to try out and act for productions until they pass First Year Drama. So seniors have to ask freshmen on an individual basis. The senior who asked Rachel to work for her had to request special permission to ask Rachel, because the project was being done so early in the semester…and then Rachel flaked out on her anyway. Of course it was a horrid project and Rachel should have read through it before agreeing to it and then asked questions about what was expected of her prior to agreeing to it, but all Rachel could see was that she was a freshman and must be the ONLY freshman to be asked for a senior’s project in all of history. Number two, I’ll have fun and it is a great group to work with. I know about half of them already, and they are nice and patient and good at explaining things when I have questions. Number three, I can use all the credits to put on my resume than I can get, because I never got the opportunities here past about 13 and I aged out of Lima’s summer children’s theater camp. And number four, it can only help with my classes and the senior promised to help me get all my big papers done if I help him out. I am looking at the academic dean’s list right now with that as my goal and it is within reach, even with a mounting ridiculous amount of missing days. I don’t want to lose out.”

Burt was looking at Kurt weird.

“You don’t have to lie, you know.” Carole said, sitting down at the table with them, her own plate full of pancakes.

“Lie?”

Burt nodded. “We know you are struggling in school, kiddo. We know you haven’t got attention from those who are important, or parts, or great friends. We know the work has been massively hard for you and you are finding you hate the whole business. And we know that the whole fashion industry hasn’t been what you had wanted either.”

“What?” Kurt asked incredulously.

“Blaine’s been telling us all about how hard it’s been for you.” Carole said. “And we hear from Rachel about how hard you have it and how wonderful she has it.”

“And what have I said on the matter?” Kurt asked.

“Well, you say things are going fine…and sometimes even great. But we all know you lie about things like that. We all know you aren’t going to be doing as well as Rachel.” Carole said.

“And you know that how?” Kurt asked.

“Well, look at high school. You lied to your father all the time there.”

“About the bullying, Carole. I lied about the bullying. I figured you’d be happy about that anyway, since Finn and all those friends you insisted he be able to have over at the house were the stars of those stories. Do you really want me to tell my dad all about all the bullying? I mean, I can after we get the diagnosis today. I never lied to my dad about classes or school work. Oddly enough, I kept my report cards and can PROOVE it. Dad paid for grades, remember? Finn tossed a fit about it for four semesters.”

“Kurt, face it. You are not the usual voice or look. So why shouldn’t we believe Rachel and Blaine about you not finding stardom easy?” Burt said.

“Ok. Let’s revisit the whole counting thing. Ready? One…because I KNOW I gave you the written materials about the coursework and layout of NYADA courses…and NO WHERE in there was there anything about finding stardom. In fact, in there was the form you signed stating you understood that I would not be guaranteed parts in anything. You signed it. You know, when you came with Blaine for Christmas. Blaine tossed a fit about the form and how he was going to refuse to have HIS parents sign it. Rachel’s dads didn’t sign it either. But you did. Is this ringing a bell? I do have this on video, because I started recording Blaine’s rant. Two…I am not even going to NYADA for stardom. That is of course a future hope and aspiration, but it is not my immediate goal and purpose for attendance. Right now, I am going to LEARN. It is a school, after all. One goes to university to get an education…to LEARN. I haven’t tried auditioning for anything, and I will not until auditions for summer programs start and even then I will audition for the experience without expecting to get any part. I will also not be auditioning for any major rolls unless specifically asked. I need experience. I need to be trained. I need my dance classes and acting classes and projection classes and script reading and writing classes and my voice classes. I can’t wait for stagecraft classes and make-up classes. The thought of costume design classes makes me so excited I want to jump up and down. What I learn in those classes is for the most part new information to me. I didn’t get it here. I attended McKinley, remember? We don’t learn anything like that here, and I didn’t get all the extras like some others did, nor was I able to hog all the focus. At no point did I expect to walk into roles, or stardom, or glory, or praise. That is Rachel, not me. That attitude has never been me…it has always been Rachel and Blaine. So, I am getting exactly what I want and was looking for in my educational experience. I want to KNOW things. That is why I am going to SCHOOL. And I am doing well. Ms. July even likes me.”

“That’s not what Blaine and Rachel said.” Carole said.

“Why would you even listen to either of them, over me? Why listen to them over the one who gets his papers back and his scores for his performance back and sees the scores on them? The one who goes to work and is bring home that paycheck from Vogue? The one who is focusing on learning and growing as an adult? The fact is, I am NOT so much an odd duck at NYADA. I don’t even have the highest talking voice within the males. I am a normal student…in a building of normal students. I am also the one carrying a full load of classes and credits. I beat Rachel in the Midnight Madness competition. I have made friends…real friends, not just fair weather sycophants whose friendship depends on the latest gossip and who got the most praise from a very fickle professor who is known for having a favorite one day and next day having someone new as a favorite. My friends are in multiple programs at the school, so it is a well-rounded group. And let me stress to you, Ms. July likes me. I listen, take criticism, and fix my flaws. I am doing very well in my classes. I am on track to making the dean’s list academic wise. And I got asked by a good friend to participate in his senior project. A two act play with musical elements…i.e. two songs. His mentor has had students take works to Broadway. Adam is one of his favorites. I don’t give a flying…” Kurt looked at his Dad and Carole and then sighed and restarted that sentence. “I don’t care what Blaine and Rachel are telling you…I am doing well. I can bring you proof. I can start calling people to talk to you on the phone, I can provide grades. If you want a bit of reality, though, I suggest you fly back with me and spend the weekend with Rachel. My sources say she is going a bit nutty. I do know she is reaching insane Diva Rachel levels after her break-up with Brody…again, and that she is going to flunk two classes that she decided didn’t allow her a showcase for her humongous talent so she never went to them and there is NOTHING her dads will be able to do about getting those grades changed.”

“You shouldn’t tell lies about your best friend.” Carole said.

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Rachel has NEVER been my best friend. I might be her ‘best gay’, but it has never been the other way around.”

“And she was never really dating Brody.” Carole added as if Kurt had said nothing.

“Brody walked around naked in my apartment for months. Sounds coming from her bedroom state she was doing something with him that generally is done by those dating or married. He lived with us. She was dating him…they were …going at it like rabbits.”

“No, she was saving herself for Finn, for when he came around and forgave her.”

“If she wasn’t dating Brody, why would Finn need to forgive her?” Kurt asked.

Burt coughed. “I think we should just eat and get to the doctor’s appointment.”

Kurt nodded and went back to eating and marking his script.

As they waited and waited at the doctor’s, Kurt worked himself up more and more. He almost snapped at his dad, a move which would have been bad because he knew his pacing and fussing was annoying his dad already, but he remembered Adam’s suggestion and closed his eyes and thought about Adam and the Apples and replayed the whole first song in his head again. It almost made him smile. It did make him calm enough to sit…and just bounce his leg.

It was good news. Burt was in remission. Kurt talked his dad into showing up for glee practice at 11am. Carole and his dad took off to go tell the guys at the garage and Kurt went to the school to pull out the girls from glee club to sing to his dad with him. Even Tina helped him. Kurt suspected it was because Mike was watching as he put the dance together. Kurt told him about the Adam’s Apples and the fun things they did in the group. Kurt seriously thought Tina was going to explode while he spoke.

Kurt spoke to Mike and Mercedes while waiting for class to begin, informing them he wasn’t sure he was going to be around for regionals. And, it wasn’t like HE was doing anything to help or talking to the kids about anything. Mercedes, yes…Mike, yes. Kurt was never offered up the option. Kurt watched as Blaine and Mr. Schuester came into the classroom, buddying about in a manner similar to Mr. Schuester and Finn used to and realized that of course HE wasn’t asked to talk about anything he learned. Blaine was insisting he was failing.

Kurt avoided Blaine until his dad came in.

His dad seemed to love the song, and gave Kurt a hug when they were done singing. Kurt left with him…avoiding Blaine.

His dad dragged him off to sit on the bleachers instead of them driving home.

“Carole said you were talking about flying out before regionals.”

“My ticket is set for early Saturday. I am thinking about changing it to leave even earlier if I can.”

“Kurt, you came home for regionals and to see Blaine sing.”

“Dad, I came home to be there for your appointment. I came earlier than yesterday because Finn asked me to so we could hang out. Blaine and regionals were NEVER even a thought of a reason for me being here. I did NOT miss school for Blaine. I would NOT miss school for Blaine. I missed school for you and I missed school for Finn. Because Finn keeps saying he wants to build a relationship of brothers and because you are my dad and the most important person in my life.”

“But what about Blaine?”

“What about Blaine? We are not a couple. I have no plans what-so-ever to ever be a couple with him again. I was hoping to be friends, but even that is not looking likely.”

“But you love him.”

“Why do you think that? I did, I think. Or maybe I was in love with being part of a couple like everyone else in high school. In love with the idea of being in love. That would explain a lot…actually. Like why I was always making excuses for what he did and said to me and why I let him live a different set of rules than the ones he had for me and why I ignored things that I would have never found acceptable in other relationships.”

“Kurt, you loved him.”

“Did I, Dad? Or was I just trying really hard to because I was supposed to? And I know he says he loves me…but he still doesn’t act like it. Would you like some Too Much Information reality? In New York, I’ve met men who have made my body react in a carnal manner. Before Blaine and I broke up I never acknowledged it at all, because I took our relationship seriously and I am not and never was a cheater. He accused me of cheating, but under his definition for me Blaine had cheated multiple times over with more than one person during senior year…in fact all of senior year was spent with Blaine cheating on me using his definition…actually evidence states he lied and cheated often enough for people not attached to McKinley tightly anymore to think we’d been broken up for many months. Anyway…I never reacted like that with Blaine. I could almost get there, I thought about it a few times, I asked about him thinking about it a few times, but there was never a moment where I couldn’t think because my body just was thinking with other parts and had fallen into caveman territory. It was work to get to that point of almost even most of the time. I think he’s cute, at some points I thought he was hot. I never had to go take a cold shower. I have met men whose looks made me have to work to think something other than ‘hubba hubba’, and I’ve shaken hands with men whose touch had me needing to think of Grandmother Bates old and wrinkled in that bikini she wore for that old lady beauty pageant queen reunion she dragged us off to when I was seven because their touch was so electric. I know someone now who I spend time with frequently whose has this soft smile he gives me which sends me to carnal thought land several times a day. I’ve had to go take old showers. But not over Blaine. Blaine never found me attractive like that either…in fact he scheduled all our intimate moments, so he could prepare for them. He only ever had sex…with me… because he made a deal with Rachel to discover a sexual awakening. From that point on, he used sex as a bargaining tool. More than once he used sex to get me to do what he wanted or to get me to drop things and not speak of them again…and even then, I can count on two hands how often we actually did it and have fingers left over. If it wasn’t planned and scheduled like a dentist appointment it was done as a way to make me drop a topic or to convince me to shut up about something. That is how attractive he found me then. I’m not sure he finds me attractive at all, even. However, he found someone else hot enough to go to their place and have sex with them while we were still dating…and it was either not really planned out and spontaneous-ish…since he traveled from his house to theirs and so it wasn’t like something that just happened at a party or anything even…or it was done in retaliation because I had to ignore his calls while at work. He didn’t care about the relationship. He didn’t care about trust. He didn’t care about anything but his whims. He certainly didn’t care about me.”

“Blaine said you broke up because you couldn’t handle the distance.”

“I broke up with Blaine because Blaine went off and fucked around with someone else…and then blamed me for not being there when he needed me to be there. He fucked around with someone else within three weeks of me moving. With just one week left before he had a ticket to come see me already bought and paid for. And then, he bought a ticket supposedly the next day to come see me and tried to pretend nothing happened. I think, if Finn hadn’t also been there and Finn hadn’t made him feel a bit guilty for the lies, he wouldn’t have even let me know at all…he would have managed to play it off and not left enough clues for me to call him out on something being wrong. And I think if he hadn’t slipped up somewhere and hadn’t been worried someone else might have said something to me about his tryst, he probably wouldn’t have come to see me until the scheduled visit.”

“But he was crushed.”

“And while he was so crushed, he flirted with Dalton kids and Sam and Ryder and guys at the gym and other Cheerios and kids in clubs with him. He was crushed because **I** broke up with him. **I** ended it. I didn’t just roll over and give in like he wanted me to. I didn’t let him guilt me into pretending like his cheating on me didn’t matter at all, like I didn’t matter, like there was nothing wrong. He was crushed because I dared feel the hurt he caused, because I dared see his behavior as wrong. I was crushed. I couldn’t sleep; I couldn’t eat without feeling sick. I felt like my world had collapsed. I got up and went to work…because someone had to pay rent and buy food and pay for the TV and Internet and because you taught me before I was even two one didn’t just skip out on work because one felt bad. But I tried and tried and tried to see where I was the one in the wrong…Where I was the one who had done the bad thing…other than daring to leave Lima. I couldn’t figure out how I could have done anything different though, I couldn’t figure out how realistically it could have been my fault. I already knew Blaine had no concept of work or work ethics, so deep down I KNEW he was wrong, even though for a while I blamed myself like he blamed me. I should have been able to do better and be better and give him what he needed even if it meant I starved and was homeless. Rachel had Brody and could not understand that HER experience was NOT mine. I had not been the one to cheat…or move on…or break trust, like Rachel had…like Blaine had. Essentially Rachel was the one in Blaine’s shoes, but she could NOT see that. She just saw…”oh look, our relationships with our high school sweeties are both over at the same time, even though I treated mine like it was over from May onward. We are the same. Therefore it is impossible you could feel worse than I feel…in fact it is impossible for you to feel bad because I really don’t.”. And me being crushed wasn’t a good look for her anyway…so she stopped inviting me places and including me in things…not that I was ‘allowed’ to do a lot anyway. And it wasn’t like I had anyone in New York who I trusted with my feelings, not really. Rachel broke trust with me the first time she drug me to callbacks and then told me I couldn’t sing until she gave me permission to sing, because I might ruin her image in some way. And she ruined it more when she refused to let me accompany her to NYADA because I would be a sour note to her image since I didn’t get in, and when she told me for the first time that even though she moved in because she didn’t like dorms and sharing a bathroom with strangers, she couldn’t pay rent…and I had to go to her dads about it….finding out she was lying about it. Rachel’s form of friendship in New York comes with restrictions on when and where one can be and who one can talk to.”

“But Rachel said you were fine.”

“Dad, I’m going to ask again. Why are you listening to Rachel and Blaine about ME? When I called you to tell you about breaking up with Blaine, did I sound fine?”

“No, not really. You sounded like you did when I told you your mother wasn’t coming home.”

“Did I sound or look fine when we came to see Grease?”

“No, not really. I know you went and spent time at your mom’s gravesite.”

“And when I called you for Thanksgiving?”

“You sounded pretty down then, as well. But Rachel said you had a fantastic Thanksgiving and Blaine said you called him and told him you were sorry and you forgave him for everything and you sounded great.”

“I told him I didn’t hate him and I wasn’t going to keep hating him but that I didn’t forgive him yet and I wasn’t going to forget and I needed time and space and for him to leave me alone and allow me the time and space I needed. That maybe we could be friends again at some point. I just didn’t have the energy to keep feeling so hurt and mad and angry. I was still not sleeping or eating well, I was still just tense and strung so tightly all the time and I couldn’t keep holding out for answers or reasons or understanding. What I was at Thanksgiving was resigned. What I did at thanksgiving was release the need to understand why I wasn’t enough, why he cheated, why he didn’t care. I gave up looking for reasons. I listened for the first time when someone said it was not MY fault. That I had been doing everything right and that HE was the one in the wrong. It didn’t stick all the way at the point, but it is starting to.”

“But what about Christmas?”

“What about Christmas?”

“If you weren’t back together why’d you tell him to have me bring him?”

“Dad, think about that for a second. I didn’t know you were coming. I never told him anything of the sort. How could I have? I didn’t know you were coming.”

“He said you had called and said you weren’t coming home because you had to work, so that if I were visiting I ought to bring him to you.”

“I called and told him I wasn’t coming home for Christmas, because I had to work. Again…someone had to pay rent. I called you and told you guys the same thing. I thought you all were visiting with Finn and Carole’s family, so I was not expecting you to come visit me at all. Why do you think most your gifts were mailed and you all got them before you left to see me?”

“Oh, yeah. So, you aren’t staying for regionals?”

“I am calling when we get home to see if I can fly out tomorrow. Mr. Schuester set tasks for Mercedes and Mike, but not me. It could have been because I was here for you, but I have been at NYADA for half a semester. I got in on an audition that was done spur of the moment without practicing and without warning. I got up and sang the song I sung cold. Rachel has never even been able to do that. He doesn’t see me as someone with anything to share. I am just some extra…like always. It will not matter one bit if I am at regionals. It will matter if I am in New York. If I am in New York, I can do all my make-up work, and write my papers, and I will make a difference to a friend in need. Here, I don’t really matter. There I matter. Maybe if Adam hadn’t called and asked me to be in his play, maybe if I hadn’t left my laptop and could have done my school assignments and papers and work here, I might have stayed a little longer. But I see no reason to stay when NO ONE is listening to me or caring about me being here in anyway, except maybe you and Mercedes and maybe Mike. Why should I stay when I don’t matter here?”

“Kurt.” Burt said, softly. “I am glad you came home and that you spent time with me and that you came to my appointment. I love you. You matter to me.”

“I know Dad. You are about the only one I am certain does. There might be more love down the road but right now, you are the only one I am certain loves me.” Kurt said.

“There might be huh? Not Blaine?”

“No, not Blaine. I am pretty sure I agreed to date Adam, though. I don’t think it was all a dream. The script part wasn’t, so I am pretty sure the rest of the conversation wasn’t either.”

“Adam, that senior guy?”

“Dad, how old am I?”

“Nineteen. Almost twenty. Oh God, I’m Old.”

Kurt chuckled at his dad’s reaction. “Exactly…and face it, I’m a mature 19. Adam is 21. Unlike me, he wasn’t held back a grade.”

“Okay, Okay. But like he might want things faster because he is older.”

Kurt sighed.

“If we have sex, it will be safe and consensual and because we both want it because we both feel desire for each other.”

“Kurt!” his dad hissed in a strangled sounding voice.

Kurt laughed. “I love you, Dad. You should have heard him last night though. He misses me. He misses my smile and my voice in the halls. He misses seeing me as he passes my dance class. He misses hearing me sing. He told me angels were jealous, Dad. And he means it. And when he smiles at me I feel like it just got lighter…like the sun is shining brighter. I slept all night last night…without sleeping pills. I think it was the first time since Blaine informed me he cheated. He sent virtual Zen hugs and kisses. And I actually felt like I received them.”

“Huh. And you’re sure about this?”

Kurt looked at his dad. “I am sure it is worth trying. I am sure it will be better than anything I have gotten so far.”

“I guess.”

“Do you think you’re going to be OK with this? After all, it sounds like Blaine has become ‘part of the family’.”

“I’m sure we’ll manage somehow.” Burt said. “So, we shouldn’t take Blaine’s word or Rachel’s word for how things are in New York for you?”

“No, you shouldn’t. You should take MY word. I am doing great in school. I will send you my grades as soon as I have them. If you’d like I’ll send you tickets to see Adam’s show, but you’ll have to come visit me and it will be done before the middle of May so it might be too soon for you to make plans well enough to come. I am doing well at Vogue. They fought for me to have a paid position this semester, Dad. Isabelle fought for me. I have had three small blurbs show up in the PRINT format, even. None bigger than a paragraph, but still….stuff I wrote was in a Vogue magazine. And, Isabelle is having one of MY designs created for a show. And oh god, some of the models we work with and I have met are sooo good looking. Even you would be drooling, Dad, even you.”

Burt laughed. “Alright, Kiddo. I’ll take your word on how things are in New York. I will call and ask you about anything I hear about you. And I’ll call and ask you about life more often, altogether.”

“Sounds good. Now you just need to deal with Finn.”

“What do you mean?”

“I have talked to Finn this week. He’s been too drunk to come over. He was too hung over to be able to come to the house to hang out. He went to ONE class on Tuesday. They have study parties in the crowd he is hanging with. The one Tuesday afternoon involved an inside waterslide. I’m worried.”

Burt nodded. “I’ll go talk to him tomorrow. I suspected he wasn’t doing what he was telling his mom he was. WE got a call from the school asking if he was still enrolled. Carole declared it a mistake. I am pretty sure Carole has received other calls as well.”

“Tell him if he wants to see me he is going to have to come to New York. I came here for him and he never showed. How am I to ever know he is serious when he ditches me all the time? I keep trying and he keeps not showing up.”

“I am sorry.”

“Not your fault. How about we go eat out? I heard there is a new Thai food place here and it is pretty good. Or are you supposed to eat with Carole?”

“I haven’t been to the Thai place. Carole and Finn don’t do food that is too weird. Carole went to her old work place to tell the girls there I am in remission, so she probably won’t be back for an hour or so.”

“I think you’ll love Satay Chicken and Satay Pork.” Kurt said.

Burt ended up rather fond of Thai food, not the Kurt was surprised. It was a good lunch. They talked. Kurt got caught up on all the happenings at the garage and in Washington and Burt asked about Kurt’s classes and what each one was about and what he’d learned. As Kurt spoke about his classes, he watched his dad’s face ease…and realized his dad finally believed him about NYADA, and not Rachel and Blaine. He told his dad about working at Vogue and some of the antics that happen there and said he’d be looking for another part time job for summer and asked his dad what he thought he ought to do. Burt gave Kurt several ideas, but reminded Kurt he was a certified mechanic and many places would love to hire someone with his certifications even part time.

It was nearly 1pm when Kurt got back to the house. Finn wasn’t at the house, Carole snapped at him for daring to comment on it. Kurt sighed. He’d already mentioned it to his dad but Finn not being to the house when he got back from lunch was really the last straw. If Finn wasn’t going to show-up, Kurt wasn’t going to wait around just hoping. He called the airline to see about moving the date of his flight forward, and it was doable. He got that in place. He called his dad to inform him. His dad told him he’d drive him to the airport in the morning, and then he was going to go talk with Finn and that Kurt needed to be ready to eat out for dinner to celebrate Burt’s day. Burt was at the Garage. Cassius had brought in a 48 Studebaker that he wanted to restore for the garage to take to car shows the next summer and all the guys were looking it over. Burt told Kurt to come down and see it if he could. Kurt couldn’t help smiling while listening to his dad talk about the car and how fun the new project would be. That more than talking with his dad at lunch and the diagnosis that morning eased Kurt’s worry about his dad and his dad’s wellbeing.

Kurt yelled down to Carole that they were going out for dinner and then he settled into his room to call Adam. 

“Darling, what is the news? And how are you doing?” Adam asked immediately.

Kurt smiled. “I am well, and my dad’s caner is in remission, and I’ll be back in New York at 11:52 tomorrow morning. I’d like to take you up on finishing out my week off at your place.”

“Excellent. I cannot wait to see you. How serious were you about being met with flowers and cookies and a song? I mean, I’ll tone it down if you would prefer…but know I want with my very soul to greet you with flowers and cookies and a song. And do you want me to launch a rescue of your laptop, or will free access to my computer be sufficient for the next few days? I’m not sure I have anyone who can pull off a knight in shining armor outfit or not, but I am certain Mia could do a fine dragon impression.”

“As much I miss my laptop, I am certain it will be fine left to its lonely at the loft for the next few days.” Kurt answered with a giggle. “And thanks for asking about the airport, but you know what…I am fine with anything you can dish at the moment, I think. I’m going to try living life to its fullest. Mercedes kept telling the younger New Directions kids that and it is resonating with me right now. I’m sure I’ll go a-hiding away again sooner rather than later, it is habit, but for now I am giving it a go. Kurt Hummel needs to learn to step out of his armored walls and LIVE!”

“I think you do so more than you think you do…and when you take those moments you shine so brightly that everyone around you is required to feel…and I think if you take more, you will fly and you will be glorious. It is all bundled right there and just waiting, Kurt. It is just waiting.”

Adam’s voice sounded so certain. Kurt knew, as Adam spoke those words to him, that Adam believed in him. Adam saw in him something Kurt had only seen glimpses of in the mirror and hadn’t seen a glimpse of in ages. As they spoke longer, Kurt telling Adam more about the appointment and his talk with his dad and about where he was at with the script and Adam sharing things from his day so far, Kurt thought about the difference Adam’s belief in him made…and the hurt Rachel’s and Blaine’s dismissal of him generated. He sat contemplating it long after he and Adam got off the phone, Kurt telling Adam to get to practices and his final class of the day.

Kurt spent the rest of the afternoon packing. He filled his suitcase with what he brought, but also added stuff still in his room he’d found he sort of wanted, mostly of the accessory category…like his keys collar pin and his bird lapel pin and a few other pieces he hadn’t thought he’d miss much but found he did. He considered doing laundry before heading home, but the detergent they use at the house was switched at some point to one that made Kurt sneeze. Kurt filled a few boxes with things he wanted but didn’t seem like they needed to be hanging around the room; two to send to New York and three for the storage unit stuff from the old house was in. He filled one with stuff that is connected to Blaine, but he left it in the closet with the other box of stuff connected to Blaine, which he decided he still didn’t want to deal with yet. He went downstairs and moved the boxes into the car his dad was letting him use while in town.

Kurt drove to the post office and sent off the boxes, and then headed over to the garage to see the car the guys were all excited about. Kurt spent the rest of the afternoon poking around the old car and arguing with Jake and Hank on which parts he thought they could get away with just sprucing up and not having to replace and which needed replacing. It was fun and he’d forgotten how much he actually did like some parts of being a mechanic. And it was an afternoon spent with his dad, which he was really glad to be able to have…it could have been much worse news and Kurt hadn’t quite got over those thoughts yet.

They left the garage in time to get home and shower so they could go out for dinner.

Dinner was a wee bit ridiculous. Carole had been called by Sam and Blaine looking for Burt. He hadn’t stuck around and chatted with them after Kurt’s song and they were upset about that for some reason. Burt asked when they told him they wanted to talk to him, only to be asked when he stopped paying attention to the kids.

“Dad and I were talking right after glee.” Kurt said. “He was paying attention to his kid.”

Carole huffed at Kurt. “I meant to the kids who counted because they were still here and didn’t run off and abandon their family in their family’s time of need.”

“I am pretty certain you were one of the ones who were tired of me still here and all for me going off to New York. I think you were one of the ones arguing for the move most.” Kurt pointed out.

“But you still left. You weren’t here when you were needed.”

“He was where he needed to be.” Burt said. “What could he have done that others couldn’t have done? He could have driven me to one of those ten appointments. But there were others who could do so as well who wanted to help out. He could have worked at the garage, but there were others who could do that as well and who had been doing so for over a year. He made and froze meals during every time he came home and we still haven’t eaten all of them. He would have been taking classes or working full time, Carole. Unlike Finn…who worked on a whim while he sorted himself out.”

“He would have been here for Blaine and wouldn’t have hurt the poor dear.” Carole said.

“Blaine should have been just fine. He was surrounded by friends and family, he had the lead position that he had coveted from the moment he came to McKinley, and he had Kurt’s attention daily.” Burt said. “Blaine shouldn’t need someone’s attention 27 hours 7 days a week to not be hurt.”

“Kurt ignored him.”

“Kurt had to find a place to live. Kurt had to move in. Kurt had to find a job. Kurt had to get started at his new job. Kurt had to work at his job. Kurt had to get his act together with school and do what he needed to find out about that. Kurt had to cook and clean and do the things adults need to do in order to function. Kurt couldn’t just sit by the phone waiting for Blaine to call and listen to Blaine for long periods of time.”

“Kurt had Rachel.”

“You think Rachel was a help with all this?” Kurt asked. “You think Rachel found the loft? You think Rachel works? You think Rachel cooks and cleans? You think Rachel had a job lined up that I walked into and had no need for training for or anything like that? Rachel was living in the dorms. She moved in with me AFTER I found the loft and fixed up the loft and paid for getting the loft. She lied to me about helping with rent for another two months. Rachel went to school…mostly full time. Rachel cooks food for Rachel unless she is showing off for someone. Rachel cleans Rachel’s room. She doesn’t even clean the bathroom unless someone makes her.”

“Rachel does everything for you and you are just too selfish to give her the credit. Instead you take credit for everything…and lie to us.” Carole snapped.

Kurt sighed.

“I see Rachel spent time on the phone with you today.” Burt said.

“Of course.” Carole said. “She always calls on Thursdays. She didn’t want to lose her future mother-in-law just because Finn is being stubborn and not understanding about her feelings. She called while I was out with the girls. Rhonda is sure Finn will go running to her within the next few weeks.”

“When did she start calling you every week?” Kurt asked.

“Oh, she started calling every week the week after she left to New York. Her dads had just gone home and she was taking the introduction to NYADA mini semester. She was lonely and she needed someone to talk to and knew I would be lonely with Finn at basic training.”

Kurt nodded. That made a lot of sense to him now he was thinking about why Rachel might have started calling to talk to Finn’s mom. “I don’t think Finn is over Brody yet. I don’t think he will be any time soon.” Kurt said.

“Rachel wasn’t dating Brody.” Carole said.

“Do you need video evidence? Picture proof? How about testimony from Santana and Isabelle and Ms. July and any number of other individuals? Would it help? Have you asked Finn?”

“Finn used him as an excuse to not jump into Rachel’s life again after he was traumatized in the Army. Finn used him as the reason not to subject Rachel to his suffering and pain.”

Kurt sighed again and looked at his dad, who was looking at Carole like she was high on something.

Kurt’s phone rang and he answered it, Carole’s glare ignored.

“Darling, snickerdoodles, thumbprint kisses, peanut butter or Chocolate chip?” Adam asked.

“Thumbprint kisses. I haven’t had those for ages. What would you have done if someone else had answered the phone?”

Adam chuckled. “You would probably be getting someone else’s cookie choice and I’d have been introducing myself to someone in your family. It could have been a very embarrassing conversation.”

Kurt laughed. “It probably would have been at that. Anything you’d like me to bring you back from Ohio?”

“What is Ohio known for?”

“Football? Cars? Bigfoot sightings? Corn?”

“Bigfoot sightings?” Adam asked.

“And other freaky things in the woods. Hauntings, killings…the woods are not happy places. I suspect it is a byproduct of 100s of years of indiscriminate hunting and the souls of all the slain animals who were just taken for sport.”

Kurt heard Adam laughing on the other end of the phone while his dad was sputtering on his side “The woods are perfectly safe, Kurt. Perfectly safe. You know what Lucky saw years ago was just the booze speaking.”

Adam heard that as well and started laughing even more.

“Stories, Kurt. I want stories from Ohio.” Adam got out. “That one and others like it.”

Kurt smiled. He started to talk again, but Carole beat him to it.

“Burt, we are eating! I don’t think it is right that Kurt is on his phone and not participating in OUR dinner conversation.”

“Kurt…call back later please.” His dad told him as soon as Carole was done with her complaint.

“I had better call you back when I get home from dinner.” Kurt said.

“Apologize to your folks for me. I am terribly sorry to have called while you were eating.”

“While we were waiting for our food.” Kurt replied.

“Even worse.”

“I will. See you tomorrow.” Kurt said.

“Adam says he is sorry for calling at dinner.” Kurt told his Dad and Carole.

“Who was that?” Carole asked in a tone that set Kurt on edge.

“That was Adam. He is picking me up from the airport tomorrow.” Kurt said.

“You are staying until next week. You are certainly staying until after regionals.” Carole said.

“I am flying out tomorrow morning. I have things I need to do in New York.” Kurt said.

“Burt, tell your son he will not be doing anything so selfish as leaving before we tell him he can leave.”

“We tell him?” Burt asked.

“Yes. “

“Carole. I bought my own ticket. I get to choose when to leave and when not to.” Kurt said.

“I told you earlier, you shouldn’t lie to us. It is very disrespectful to your dad.”

“Let’s find something else to talk about!” Burt said.

Kurt swallowed back what he was going to say, and asked about the ladies Carole worked with before her new jobs and how some of those he’d met were doing.

Gossiping about coworkers kept Carole entertained until their meals came and they were half way through them.

Carole’s phone rang just when Kurt was getting ready to admit defeat and ask his dad if getting a box to bring the rest of the food home would be worthwhile or not.

“No. I guess Burt took Kurt out to eat lunch and then he went to the garage and Kurt joined him there later. I don’t know why he didn’t stop to talk to you two or why he didn’t answer his phone.” Carole said.

Kurt couldn’t hear the voice on the other end clear enough to tell who Carole was speaking with. She kept the phone close to her face to muffle the voice.

“We are at Breadstix, why don’t you two come join us for dessert? We can get you something to go if you haven’t eaten yet. We can’t wait to see you.” Carole said again before hanging up.

“I thought we were done.” Burt said.

“Sam came home for dinner and we weren’t there.” Carole said.

“I invited Sam to eat out with us this evening yesterday and Sam said he was busy with Blaine and Ryder tonight.” Burt said.

Carole just looked at Burt. Kurt started picking at his food some more.

Burt sighed and asked Kurt what he thought of the Studebaker. Kurt and Burt talked cars while Carole glowered. Kurt realized quickly she wasn’t fond of his dad having a new project at work. They’d gone through talk about the engine and tires and axel and were starting discussion on the exterior. After each small section of talk on the topic Burt tried to engage Carole in some topic, like movies everyone had seen or TV shows people were watching, but she huffed at the and turned away. And every time she huffed and refused to participate, Burt turned the topic back to the car. Carole was getting more and more upset looking.

“What color are they aiming on painting it, do you know?” Kurt asked.

“I think Cassius is hoping to find a part that the color is clear enough on before making a choice.” Burt responded.

“I am pretty certain it was that moss green color. There is a section near the trunk that was pretty unfaded and non-rusty. It’s going to be a hard color to get, but it would be awesome to get it back to the original color. I think the original color can be seen on the back seat underside as well.”

“I tell Cassius to check. He hadn’t really examined the interior. He was just going to look into industry standards.”

“I think tan leather would be great.”

“I must agree, tan leather would be hot. All skin tight showing of the assets of the body. I think Sam would look better in tan leather though. Maybe something white for you Kurt, and not too skin tight, you don’t have the abs or thighs for skin tight.” Blaine said, pulling out the seat by Burt. Sam pulled over another seat and slid it between Kurt and Carole, pushing Kurt closer to Blaine.

Kurt rolled his eyes and realized he did so and sighed. He was so tired of being back in Lima.

“I was talking about the seats of a car, Blaine. And a consensus has been made; I look best in black leather...and steel.”

“Nonsense. You are too virginal. Black leather needs someone who is dangerous and wild and edgy. You are vanilla.”

“And what would you know?” Kurt asked. “You are Top 40, in any age. Not a bit of edge to you.”

“Kurt, that is no way to speak to your soulmate.” Carole snapped. “You didn’t have to invite him here, you know? He is giving up precious time to come to your call.”

“Carole, Kurt didn’t invite Blaine.”

“Of course he did.”

“No, you invited us. We were looking for Burt, because Blaine wanted to talk to him today and then Burt just disappeared before Blaine could get to him.” Sam said.

“Kurt invited me earlier.” Blaine said.

“He did?” Sam asked.

“I did not.” Kurt said.

Sam nodded at Kurt.

“Let’s order dessert and Blaine and Sam can tell us how school and glee club are going.” Burt said.

Kurt ignored Blaine’s hints and requests to share and when he tried to order for him, and ordered a Caramel Peanut Butter Parfait, small.

He listened to the talk about regionals and plans for practice and all the things Mercedes and Mike were teaching them (which of course Blaine didn’t need help with, he already was way ahead of everyone). There was talk about how important Rachel was to leading the new kids on course to success, even though there was no mention of what she had done or how. Blaine talked over Sam, and his dad, and Kurt the two times he tried to add to the conversation. Kurt doubted Sam noticed, Sam seemed pretty resigned to it and so was probably used to it. However, his dad noticed. Carole was never spoken over.

They spent another hour at Breadstix after Blaine and Sam showed before Burt finally was done with it and asked if everyone was done yet and ready to head home. Burt specified they needed to go to their own homes…the next day was a school day, after all.

Carole grumbled about Blaine not coming back to the house, but Burt ignored her and Kurt smiled as his dad simply steered her direction of his car away from Blaine. Kurt gave Sam a ride home.

Burt herded Carole off to bed as soon as they got home. Carole worked the next day and Burt reminded her everyone had an early day the next day, so sleep would be everyone’s friend at that point. Kurt felt his phone in his pocket and his dad had sent a text telling him to take everything he didn’t NEED to sleep in and wear the next day to the truck before he went to bed, and put it in the cab, under the emergency pack in the back seat. Kurt spoke to Sam for about an hour before Sam headed to bed.

Kurt showered and packed everything but his toothbrush into his suitcase. He pulled out just a large t-shirt to wear to bed, one out of his at home clothes which could just be tucked back into a drawer provided he didn’t drool while he slept. He got his carry on ready to be picked up as soon as he added his toothbrush to it in the morning. He set his phone to charge while he did everything needed. He moved his suitcase to the truck and then locked up the house after he came back in. He called Adam but Adam refused to let him stay up too long after the type of day Kurt had had. Kurt was sent to sleep with the order to have sweet dreams and try to guess before Adam sang to him what Adam was going to sing…or see if he dreamed it. Adam was going to try to dream send Kurt the message...one of the apples was reading and chattering about astral projections and dream sharing. Kurt fell asleep thinking he’d been lucky to fall into the Adam’s apples and Vogue.com…because he’d never met such interesting people in the whole of his life before as he had between those two groups of people and his life was infinitely better because of it.

He woke up early. The only dreams he remembered had been one of him and his mother and a summer they went camping and he and she chased fireflies late at night in the meadow at the back of the camp ground and a dream about Finn and Puck and a bigfoot who smelled funky...but not the type of funky Kurt had always been certain bigfoot were supposed to smell of. This one had smelt more of stale alcohol and some sort of sweet smoke underlying it, something he’d smelt a few times before and suspected was weed but Kurt had never been IN enough in any group to be invited to do any of that. 

His dad was waiting for him when he came down from his room. They left the house by 5am, stopping for Breakfast on the way to Columbus. Kurt was at the airport by 7am and his dad was on his way back to Lima to go talk with Finn.

The flight home was calm and peaceful. Even kids on the airplane were happy and calm. The air currents were in their favor. He arrived in New York 10 minutes early and made it to the baggage claim just in time for the baggage to start shooting out and his to be one of the bags on the initial set of bags. He was done with that in 10 minutes.

He headed towards the area where people could meet their parties so he could text Adam, but found he didn’t need to.

Kurt’s laughter rang throughout the airport.

Adam had indeed brought flowers…in the form of Apples. Mia and Trish and Nina and Roxie and three others were standing around Adam wearing flowered headbands and each holding a sunflower shaped lollypop. Adam was holding a floral box. Kurt rushed to his side.

Adam handed off the box and then swept him into a huge hug, picking him up and swinging him around. As he put Kurt down he was passed to each of the girls for hugs. Then Adam presented Kurt his box. Inside were large sugar cookies in the shape of flowers with thumbprint kiss cookies as their centers.

Mia took Kurt’s suitcase, and Adam took Kurt’s hand and they headed out the airport and towards one of the parking garages.

“Now, my darling, you do have to participate in this a wee bit…I’ll make sure you know when your cues are. Hand Trish your carry on and your cookies.”

Kurt handed over the items he still had, and followed along the path Adam was pulling him.

The moment the entered the parking garage, Adam started singing.

“ _Kiss me out of the bearded barley_

_Nightly, beside the green green grass_

_Swing swing swing the spinning step_ ”

Adam nodded to Kurt to spin into his arms and out, and Kurt giggle and did so.

“ _I’ll wear nice shoes and you can wear some brass_.”

Adam dropped Kurt’s hand and gave a big nod and gesture which Kurt took to mean he was to do whatever the lyrics told him.

“ _Oh, Kiss me beneath the milky twilight_ ”

Adam made a face and shrug gesture at the low lit parking garage.

“ _Lead me out on the moonlit floor_ ”

Kurt held his hand out for Adam to come closer.

“ _Lift up your hand, strike up the band_ ”

Adam motioned for Kurt to make the motion to start to lead music. Kurt looked at him questioningly but did so and the sound of instruments filled the parking garage. Kurt laughed and looked around. He noticed drums and brass instruments and guitars and even a few violins. Several of the instrumentalists Kurt recognized as Apples, but many he didn’t know. He felt magical.

“ _Make the fireflies dance, Silvermoon’s sparkling, so Kiss me_.”

Adam pulled Kurt into a slow almost waltz. People were looking and watching, but Kurt didn’t feel like they were staring in any sort of a disapproving manner. He just felt charmed.

“ _Kiss me, down by the broken tree house,_

_Swing me, upon its hanging tire,_

_Bring, bring, bring your pirate hat_

_We’ll take the first trail on the treasure map_.”

Kurt tilted his head back and laughed at the perfectness of the changed lyrics. The rest of the Apples nearby started singing with Adam on the second chorus.

“ _Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me onto the moonlit floor._

_Lift up your hand,_

_Strick up the band and make the fireflies dance,_

_Silvermoon sparkling,_

_So kiss me.”_

“Sing with us?” Adam asked.

“Of course.” Kurt said, joining them all.

“ _Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me onto the moonlit floor._

_Lift up your hand,_

_Strick up the band and make the fireflies dance_ ,”

Adam pinched his fingers together and all the other singers cut out except him and Kurt.

“ _Silvermoon sparkling, so kiss me.”_

_“So Kiss me_ ” Adam ended.

Kurt smiled and leaned in.

“So kiss me.” Kurt said.

Adam leaned until their lips touched. He pulled back and looked into Kurt’s smiling eyes and darted back in for a much more thorough kiss. Cheering broke out throughout the parking garage.

“Thank You, everyone!” Adam shouted pulling away from Kurt’s lips and looking around. “Practice on Monday if you can make it, for an hour. I’ll need the distraction from day one of blocking!”

Adam’s flower apples rushed to Kurt, handing him the flower lollypops. Mia gave Adam Kurt’s suitcase and Trish gave Kurt back his box of cookies and his carry-on.

“So love...our carriage awaits. Head to where Jacks is waving his hands like a maniac.”

Kurt headed towards Jacks, one of the taller and more flamboyant Apples. Jacks was standing in the middle of the driving area, dodging cars as he waved. It made Kurt laughed. When they were to Jacks, he pointed towards the vehicle that was waiting for them.

Kurt dropped his carry on and pushed his box of cookies into Jacks arms so he could go examine the car closer. Adam picked up Kurt’s carry-on.

“Oh My God. This is one of the most glorious Square Birds I have ever seen. 1959, teal. Are the seats original? Holy hell, I think those seats are original.” Kurt gushed as he leaned in close and examine the sides and rear and front of the car. “Can we get in?”

Jacks popped the trunk and Adam put Kurt’s luggage inside.

“My luggage gets to ride in a square bird trunk.” Kurt whispered. “I’ve got to text my dad. Can I take photos before we leave?”

Jacks nodded. Kurt whipped out his phone and started taking photos at all sorts of angles.

“I’m taking you and Adam to his place before driving it home, so we will be in the sunlight.” Jacks reminded Kurt.

Kurt squealed.

“I should have recorded Kurt to send to my dad. I don’t think he’s ever met anyone as excited about old cars as he is.” Jacks told Adam, who was looking at Kurt with a starry eyed expression.

“I’ve got you covered.” Mia said coming up from behind them. “I think we are going to be poisoned by sugar overdose by the end of the semester. Look at them.”

Kurt stood up quickly. “Wait, if my luggage gets to ride in the t-bird….I get to ride in the t-bird. Oh…Oh…Adam, you darling man! I hope we have the right music for this.” 

Kurt ran over to Adam and flung himself into Adam’s arms again.

“I have got an awesome playlist. Jacks said he’d take us cruising before we head to my place…it is his dads car club Friday afternoon cruising day. We put together the playlist yesterday while at Apples practice. Me and you are in the back and Jacks is driving and…”

“I won the dice roll for shotgun!” Mia said. “The rule is, we all have to sing along.”

Kurt smiled and slid into the backseat with Adam.

As soon as they were past the pay booth for the parking garage, Mia fished out an IPod and some speakers. ‘Route 66’ filled the air.

“There are seatbelts. Dad had them put in several years ago. Wear them.” Jacks stated.

Kurt laughed.

“Did I tell you about the Studebaker?” Kurt asked.

“And I still have no idea what you are talking about.” Adam said.

“Let me text dad and I’ll pull up pictures…including of what I think it should look like when fixed up.”

Kurt texted his dad.

“In New York, safe and sound. In a Square Bird. Yes, seriously. It is awesome, I’ll send pictures later.”

Kurt smiled at Adam and held his hand out to be held after tucking his phone away.

“I hope you don’t mind walking right into our first date, even if it isn’t just us. Jacks mentioned the Friday Cruising afternoon yesterday and his dad asking him to take out the car since he couldn’t make it and I thought it might be something you’d like.”

“I can already tell I’ll love it. I don’t mind working in the garage and working on cars and trucks and whatnot, but I actually do love car shows.”

“Your dad owns a garage?” Jacks asked front the front.

“He does.”

“Cool. My grandfather owned one and now my uncle owns it. My dad decided to go into engineering and worked on roads and bridges and stuff, before deciding after my oldest sister’s first year of high school that the world needed more science teachers who understood science. He got his teaching degree in two years and has taught since then. The school he teaches at has been nationally recognized for their science programs of the last four years. But he always works on projects with his dad and brothers still. Cars remained a passion.”

“That is great. I agree with your dad. The world needs better teachers.”

“I just love old cars.” Mia said. “They make me happy. I know nothing about them. I tried taking auto shop in high school…but they wouldn’t let me because I was a girl.”

Kurt laughed. “My school wouldn’t let me take it either. I was too small and not manly enough. I tried in my freshman year, my sophomore year and my senior year. Even proof I worked for my dad would not convince the auto teacher I should be in his class. Even when I brought in my certifications he wouldn’t let me take auto shop. I ended up taking computer basics instead during freshman year and home ec in sophomore year.”

Conversations flowed from what other people took in their high school years, and how different high school years were in Britain and old cars people liked best and movies with old cars in them they all needed to watch. They spoke about the apples and songs they should sing, they spoke about other classes at NYADA and papers and projects they were all working on. They talked about hobbies and interests and jobs and vacation wishes.

Everyone participated in the conversation. It flowed between them all. Kurt sat back and basked in the feeling. No one tried to dominate the talk, no one was left out. Oh, they talked over each other sometimes when they were all really excited about something, but not in a mean way. And they all sang along with the music. About an hour after they left the airport, they pulled into a drive-in diner, with servers on roller skates.

Kurt made Mia let him out so he could take photos. He got picture of the car and the car at the drive-in, of the other cars, and of the servers on their roller skates. They turned their playlist off as they drove in and rolled the windows down because the drive-in piped just the right music out into the parking lot. Jacks got out as well, and introduced the others around to other members of his dad’s car club…and his grandfather.

Kurt was in one of his elements. He could talk cars with most of them and knew his stuff. Every time Kurt looked around for Adam, he caught Adam looking at him as if Kurt was the most wonderful thing on the planet. Before long their order was ready. They ate it while out of the car, while talking to others. At 2:15 they got back into the car and followed the line of other cars cruising up and down the road. Mia turned the IPod back on and Beach Boys filled the car. They all sang along. They stayed 45 minutes and then Jacks drove Kurt and Adam to Adam’s place.

Adam and Kurt got everything up to Adam’s apartment and Kurt flopped himself onto Adam’s sofa.

“Thank You. I don’t think I’ve had such a lovely day in …possibly years.” Kurt said. “Senior skip day came close.”

Adam chuckled. “So, Dinner is soup and sandwiches. Everything is already prepared, the soup just needs heated and the sandwiches put together. The couch does fold out into a bed…however, I would also be welcome to company in my queen bed in the bedroom or you can use Niles’ bed as he is away for the next three weeks.”

“Am I ever going to meet Niles?” Kurt said. “This illusive roommate is intriguing. I don’t even recognize anything in the apartment as not you.”

Adam laughed. “Niles works as a contractor for a computer gaming company. He spends a lot of time in Europe and Asia. The next few weeks he is in Japan. He is my cousin…my mother’s sister’s kid. He is 28 and I live here so his apartment isn’t empty. He charges me rent, but at a much lower rate than reality charges, so I can live alone and still go to school and work just one job. He will be here for most of the summer…at least that is the current plans. He has no girls because he sucks at picking good ones and is too involved in being a single male, so we never have to worry about someone attached to Niles coming around.”

Kurt smiled. “If I chose the bed with you…what would that entail?” Kurt asked quietly.

“Sleep. Maybe some cuddles. Fully clothed until we have talked about it and until we have settled on where we both are and how we both feel and what we both want and we are both ready for more.”

“I think I’ll take the bed option.” Kurt said. “Your bed option, not Niles’.”

“Excellent. Now, we have had the date portion of today’s adventure. Open for the non-date portion are several options. The computer is ready and waiting for its chance to be used in the pursuit of enlightenment and industry. The washing machine is awaiting its chance to be a hero. And the shower is always happy to be of service. Of course the television is willing able and able at all times to engage with us humans.”

Kurt laughed and kicked off his boots.

“I choose…the washing machine and then the computer. I didn’t do laundry at the house because Carole has switched detergents. I’ll sort things and get ready to take it down. I can read while we wait for it.”

“Ah, but love…this apartment has a hidden treasure. Open the closet in the Bathroom.”

“The linen closet?”

Kurt hopped up and ran off to the bathroom. He’d noticed the closet against the far wall, which would be Niles’ room. He opened it up.

“You have a washer and dryer and have not divulged this information? Adam, shame on you. However, this is perfect. I can start laundry and do school work at the same time. And, you, my dear can watch TV so the TV doesn’t get sad. I was taught young how to multitask and work in loud and busy and distracting environments. My mother thought children who could only focus if in a perfect quiet and still environment devoid of distractions were being set up for failure. Classrooms and jobs are never quiet and still.”

Kurt opened up his suitcase and started creating piles of laundry. He pulled out the box with his accessories in it and stopped.

“Ok...we forgot a step. I need to check my phone to make sure my dad got my message. Otherwise I had better call him.”

Kurt pulled out his phone and checked.

“ _Kiddo. Glad you are safe. Send pictures or I will not believe you about t-bird. Email. Finn has been brought home and is grounded until further notice, and fully grounded. No phone, no vehicle, no friends, no going out…nothing. Will give further details later. Your loft will be empty all day Sunday. Don’t forget work clothing_.”

“Well…”

“What’s up?”

“I think this means I should ask to stay here for the vacation and we should plan a rescue of my laptop and work clothes on Sunday, and Finn is back at home and grounded.”

“Isn’t Finn like...an adult?” Adam asked.

“Yeah, but they pay for everything. You don’t get to say “I’m an adult, you can’t ground me” if mommy still pays for your phone and food and gas and haircuts and clothing and dates and all insurances and everything else. He has no job and was supposed to be going to school, but was partying 24/7 and lying about it. They paid for school tuition and books and dorms and meal plans, and about all of that he was actually using was the dorm. I talked to dad and he went to see how bad it was. Now Finn is grounded.” Kurt sorted his laundry while he spoke, piling anything not needing wash back into the suitcase or into a pile to take to Adam’s room to be hung up.

“They paid for everything?”

Kurt nodded.

“What about for you?”

“Was never an option. Can I hang this stuff in your room?” Kurt asked.

Adam nodded and they moved into the bedroom. Adam pulled out hangers for Kurt to use, and then tucked the items back into the closet when Kurt had got them situated right. “Why Not?”

“Finn is Carole’s kid. We were very much not parented the same. I don’t think my mother parented the same, even from the very start…in fact I know she didn’t. I was taught to do chores and I had responsibilities from the start. Carole once told my dad she didn’t have the heart to tell Finn no or to tell him to do something he didn’t want to…I suspect the only reason he went to school as a kid was because she had to work and she was worried someone would call CPS on her if she left him home alone…because she felt bad that his dad had died and he was an only child raised by a single mom and without a dad around. She had a lot of guilt about Finn’s dad’s death, I suspect she still does and it is why when Finn came home after failing Basic Training because he shot himself in the leg she just let him move back into the house and relieved him of all responsibility again. When they got married it ended up being one of those explosive topics. I wasn’t home for most of it. I was at Dalton at the point, but I know from the neighbors the arguments got massive. Dad lost. She continued dealing with Finn like he was used to and Dad dealt with me like he was used to. Dad was blocked from making changes that required Finn to do anything other than what he was used to. Finn’s mom handled his financial stuff. My dad handled mine. So I had to have a job. I have put money into an education fund since I started making money at age three. I paid for tuition with that. To note, though, my dad paid me back for books when they enrolled Finn in school. Finn wasn’t even in a full semester program. They got him into this half semester thing that was like ‘intro to’ college and supposed to let people get used to college and living away from home and stuff. It was dad’s compromise. Dad was all for kicking him out and making him deal with life on his own after he was sent home from basic training…Finn would have had to find a place to live and a job and buy food and pay for his phone and TV. Carole thought Finn was too traumatized to have to do anything other than what he had always done, look what had happened when he tried. She was all for just letting him be. It took half a year for the compromise to be reached. I guess Finn hasn’t been following through with his part from about the start. Carole kept ignoring the calls and mail from the college. I think if Carole had still been paying for all Finn’s stuff still, Dad might have lost again. However, it is the family account that most the money is coming from since I left and Dad told Carole last fall that if Finn’s finances were coming out of the family account Dad had a say in things, so Dad has had enough of it all.”

”So what do you think is going to happen now?” Adam asked.

“I think that Finn will be getting a hard dose of reality…in the manner my dad wanted a long time ago. I also think it will involve therapy. Finn needed it before Basic Training and shooting himself during that, and he needed it after that. It might involve Carole and therapy. I don’t think my dad was impressed with the gas-light enabling going on, nor the gas-lighting itself.” Kurt said.

Kurt moved to where he’d been sorting clothing and took the first load to the washing machine.

“Have you thought about it? Therapy?” Adam asked.

Kurt shrugged. “When Blaine first broke up with me, and I wasn’t sleeping or eating well at all, I managed to find a lady to see for free. She managed to get me a prescription for sleeping pills, but she wasn’t much help in other ways. She wasn’t very friendly to non-traditional existences. I called my old counselor, the one I had when young, but he is retired and didn’t have the contacts needed anymore to know who to recommend. I heard in one of my classes, though, that there is counseling through the student health center. I didn’t even know we had a student health center. I know most of that is due to most people knowing I was roommates with Rachel and assuming she gave me a tour and talked about all NYADA had to offer. She didn’t. She kept me from campus and didn’t tell me anything…so she could better control what I did and who I met and what I saw and how her reputation might be affected by me.”

“So, Monday we have a date with the health center, the student rec center, and the financial aid office.”

“The financial aid office? My dad makes too much now he is a congressman.” Kurt said.

“The financial aid office. You, my darling, are looking at the dean’s list for academics. You ought to be able to qualify for some sort of scholarship. There might be other scholarships you could try for as well. No harm ever comes from asking and looking into it.” Adam said, while showing Kurt how to run the machine.

Kurt leaned against the washing machine after starting it. “If I go to see one of the therapists, will be ruin our relationship?”

“Why would it?” Adam asked, confused.

“After leaving Dalton, where I had been seeing one of the ones at the school as was required by the circumstances landing me there, I sought to find a new person to see. Like I said, my old one had retired…several years before, actually…before even high school started. Blaine told me that it was a silly idea and I would be fine without one. It would look bad if I had one without being forced to have one. I got the message that if I wanted a boyfriend, I would have to not look for a therapist. I guess one shouldn’t need one when one has someone in their life that is significant in that manner.”

“That is nuts. I would be as proud to have you as a boyfriend with a therapist as I would be without one…actually probably more proud to have you as one with a therapist.”

“Why?”

“Because looking for someone to help you out mentally means you care enough about yourself to take care of yourself…and you’ll be able to fill your bucket enough to care for me if I need it, or any of our friends who might need it without harming yourself along the way. And you’d be taking care of someone who I rather adore and that is always wonderful. Would you look down on me for being in therapy?””

Kurt blushed and smiled as Adam spoke. “No. I wouldn’t. I don’t see why I ought to.”

“Exactly. So…while we are on mental stuff…did the dream projection work?” Adam asked.

“I don’t think so. I know I remembered dreaming, but now I can’t remember what I dreamed of. If it worked I’d be able to remember, right?”

“I don’t actually know.” Adam said.

He grabbed Kurt’s hand and led him back to the living room area and over to the desk. He showed Kurt how to get onto the computer and his options for word processor programs. Then he went and fetched the books Kurt pointed to.

Kurt had opened his first book before slamming it closed again. “Wait. Holy cow! I think the dream thing did work.”

“What?” Adam asked. “I mean I didn’t really think it would work but I promised Winston I would try.”

“Winston put you up to it, huh? But yeah…as I opened this book I remembered what I dreamed of, because it was the book I put away when I thought about what I dreamed this morning. I dreamed of camping with my mom. We went out and chased fireflies. But when I thought about it first thing this morning I could only think of Owl City’s Fireflies and I just couldn’t see you serenading me with that. And the other dream was about Puck and Finn and Bigfoot…and I couldn’t think of any songs about bigfoot although I am sure I could find some if I searched.”

Adam laughed. “Fireflies would be fun to sing with the Apples though.”

“Agreed. You know…you missed a song on your cruising playlist, or at least I didn’t hear it.”

“What is that?”

“Eric Carmen’s Make me Lose Control.”

“I don’t think I know that one.”

Kurt smiled.

“I’ll reward you, and myself, with it when I have finished my introduction and the 1st paragraph after that.”

Adam laughed and settled onto the sofa to at least seem like he was watching TV while Kurt worked. Mostly Adam watched Kurt with kind of a goofy smile on his face. Kurt liked it. The rest of the day was spent with Adam waiting on Kurt, with drinks and snacks and at one point dinner while Kurt typed, interspersed with ‘treats and rewards’, often in the form of sharing songs and a bit of time watching an episode of some show or another or a bit of kissing. Kurt got two papers done before bed, and Adam agreed to read over them the next day.

They danced to Almost Paradise in the living room before heading off to bed. Kurt had texted his dad that he was going to wait to email him the photos he’d taken on his date until he had downloaded them all to his laptop and could edit some of them a bit. His dad had texted him back to ignore all texts not from him or his friends not attached to Rachel in New York. And Kurt found that he couldn’t even make himself feel upset about what he suspected was going down.

Because right there and right then, Kurt was sure he’d made the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Free Kurt challenge, and I'm not sure I did it quite right. I avoided the proposal...I might try to create a story with Adam that fits better the challenge later, but odds are it will not be done in the time frame. Please inform me of spots that still need editing. Thank You for the challenge. I've written a great deal on other stories as well due to it.


End file.
